starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Horizon-class Troop Drop Ship
The first long range army transport for the Systems Alliance and one of the first ships developed between the Anari Star Yards and Kadian Shipwrights. With the Systems Alliance branching out into the Galaxy, they found they needed a dedicated transport for the Army. While many vessels were designed and put to the test, the Horizon won in the end. The ship is designed for fast atmospheric entry, dropping off a pair of armored pods loaded with military personal and vehicles, then launching back into space to bring in another pair of pods. The Ship As it was stated before, the ship portion was designed for speed, to out run the enemy or run through blockades, drop off troops or supplies then get the hell out of there. The ship can easily make multiple runs, picking up more pods from a near by world or from a Jupitris-class Super Freighter. The Pods The pods carried by the ship come in all sorts of "flavors". Early pods once empty of their contents were picked up by the ship and used to bring down more personal or equipment. This didn't seem practical and so the pods were redesigned and/or modified to act as prefab buildings that can support the personal and vehicles they brought down. With enough of these pods dropped in a area it could easily be considered a full on base. All pods can maintain a proper atmosphere, making them suitable to use on just about any planet with hostile environments, such as toxic or even vacuum. All are equipped with air locks and containment fields to keep the livable atmosphere inside and the bad stuff out. Many of these pods, once deployed, will double in width, and extend anchors into the ground. Cargo Pod Carries a hefty load of supplies and/or cargo. Doubles as a warehouse. Infantry Pod One of these pods holds up to 200 Infantry units along with their gear and five super light vehicles, like scout bikes or ATVs. The Pod doubles as a barracks for the troops it brought down. Another version is designed to act as a hospital once the troops have landed. These pods have built in sentry towers that extend from the top once landed. They are armed with fixed light weapons. Armor Pod Carries up to three of any combination of Type 66 MBTs, Foxs, and Hawks as well as 5 super light Vehicles, like scout bikes and/or ATVs, as well as the vehicle's crews. These vehicles can roll right on out of the pod the moment its landed. These pods have everything needed to maintain and repair damaged vehicles. The pods are also armed with two Twin Particle beam cannon turrets that deploy once the pod has landed. Command Pod This pod acts as a small scale Command base. When deployed it acts as a central hub for all the Systems Alliance forces in the area. Its armed with light weapons and houses prefab sentry towers, light bunkers, barriers/fences and weapon emplacements like the S'Knight Prototype portable particle beam cannon. These prefab buildings and weapons are only to make it harder for the Command pod to be attacked, its real defense would come from other pods that landed in the area as well as the forces that came in with them. Space Recovery Pod After the Battle of Mon Calamari this new specialized pod was designed to give the Horizon ships a new mission role, the recovery of spaced personal. These pods have a numerous air locks and hatches to gather as many spaced personal at once. They are also equipped with enhanced life sign sensors, which are able to find even the faintest of life sign. Inside they have a number of warming rooms, decontamination rooms and most importantly, a fully equipped med bay. These pods are twice as wide as they are permanently "deployed".